List of minor characters
This section is for minor characters who appear in Pingu and Pingu in the City, ''listed in alphabetical order. The Baker '''The Baker '''is one of Pingu's family neighbour who works at Mother Peng-Pride's Bakery. He looks very similar to Pingu's Father but with a smaller beak. 'Appearances' 'Season 2 *Pingu and the Strangers (cameo) Season 3 *Pingu's Trick , Pingu and the Mother Bird (cameo) , Pingu Takes Revenge , Pingu Wins First Prize , Pingu and the Baker Season 4 *Pingu and the Big Fish (cameo) , Pingu the Baker '''Gallery ANeighbor.png Cactus Seller The Cactus Seller is a penguin who owns the Cactus stall. 'Appearances' 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Toyshop The Disabled Penguin The Disabled Penguin is a young penguin who cannot walk, so she uses a wheelchair. She only appeared in Pingu and the Game of Fish. 'Gallery' ' PinguandtheGameofFish.jpg Film inside 02 19.jpg ' The Famous Artist The Famous Artist is best known for carving the mayor's statue and painting some of the South Pole's most well known portraits. He once also judged an ice sculpture competition. 'Appearances' 'Season 5' *Pingu's Ice Sculpture 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Daily Igloo and Pingu and the Paint Trivia *He is the only penguin in the show to have a mustache and a beard. Giant Squid The Giant Squid is a character that has been introduced in Pingu in the City. 'Appearances' 'Pingu in the City' *Season 2: A mysterious helper appeared The Mayor ' The Mayor' is a penguin who is the head of Antarctica. He only appeared in Pingu and the Paint. 'Appearances' 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Paint Mother Peng-Pride ' Mother Peng-Pride '''Is the owner of The Bakery. She first appeared in Pingu and the Barrel Organ. 'Appearances' *Season 1 - Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Season 3 - Pingu and the Baker She also appeared in Fun! Fun! Pingu and Pingu's Wonderful Carnival! Mrs. McGreedy '''Mrs. McGreedy' is one of Pingu's neighbours. 'Appearances' 'Season 1 ' *Pingu Delivers the Mail 'Season 2' *Pingu the Chef Mr. Penganaide ' Mr. Penganaide ' is an obese penguin which owns The Bar. He first appeared in Pingu and the Barrel Organ. Appearances Season 1 *Pingu and the Barrel Organ He also appeared in Fun! Fun! Pingu and Pingu's Wonderful Carnival! Mr. Pengatel ' Mr. Pengatel' is a fishmonger. He once gave some fish to Pingu when he played Mr. Peng-Hoven's barrel organ outside his shop. 'Appearances' 'Season 1' *Pingu and the Barrel Organ 'Season 2' *Pingu and the Strangers 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Paint Mr. Pengelope ' '''Mr. Pengelope' is in charge of the post office. He organises the mail for Pingu's father to take out on his post rounds. 'Appearances' 'Season 1' *Pingu Delivers the Mail 'Season 2' *Pingu the Chef and Pingu's New Kite 'Season 5' *Pinga has Hiccups and Pingu and the Band 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Paint Pingg's Father Pingg's Father appeared only once in Pingu Has a Day Off, when he was busy helping his son with the firewood. He looks a lot like Pingg except he is taller. Pingi's Mother Pingi's Mother is shown once in Pingu At The Wedding Party and later in Pingu Has a Day Off. She looks very much like her daughter. She reappeared in one segment from The Pingu Show. 'Gallery' Pingi'sMotherinPATWD.png Pingi'sMotherPinguShow.png Pingo's Grandfather Pingo's Grandfather is only shown in the episode Pingu has a Day Off. He looks similar to Pingo and has glasses. He seems to own a fish stand. 'Gallery' Image-0.jpeg Mr. Pengthwaite Mr. Pengthwaite '''is Pingo's Father and is only shown twice in the entire series. He appears in Pingu Delivers the Mail and makes a cameo in Pingu at the Funfair. He has a short round beak unlike his son's long beak. Polar Bear The '''Polar Bear is a character that is only seen in the Hugo short and in a segment in Otmar Gutmann's showreel. The Polar Bear never appeared in the series possibly because polar bears and penguin are not native to the same country, although he did appear in some Pingu merchandise. 'Gallery' PolarBearinGutmann'sShowreel.PNG The polar bear before the hugo short.PNG Pingu20thShirt.jpg PinguPolarBearShirt.jpg PinguPolarBearShirt2.jpg WaterDomePinguBox.jpg WaterDomePingu.jpg Mr. Penga-Brass ' '''Mr. Penga-Brass' is a penguin who only appears in Pingu Delivers the Mail. He appears when Pingu's Father gives him a letter regarding some sad news about his relative's death, he starts to get tears in his eyes, causing Pingu to be upset, but his Father comforts him. Not much is known about him, so it's hard to tell what his personality is Trivia * He was only named in the The Adventures of Pingu, and in said audio cassette, it is stated that his deceased family member has allowed him to inherit his iceberg. The black outline on the letter confirming this news indicates that the late relative was at war/overseas at the time, as this was process for such letters dating back to the ninteenth century. * In the original version of Pingu Delivers the Mail, he has no dialogue, in the redubbed version, he has a few moaning sounds added in. The Salesman ' The Salesman' is one of Pingu's family neighbour whose job involves selling or promoting commercial products, either in a shop or when visiting locations to get orders. He also has different jobs like working at the museum seen in Pingu's Discovery or as a doctor seen in Pingu Pretends to be Ill and Pingu Helps Grandfather. He looks very similar to Pingu's maternal grandpa, but with a bigger beak. 'Appearances' 'Season 2' *Pingu at the Funfair 'Season 3' *Pingu Pretends to be Ill, Pingu Takes Revenge (cameo), Pingu and the Toy, Pingu's Discovery, Pingu and the Baker (cameo), Pingu and the Lost Ball 'Season 4' *Pingu Helps Grandfather He also appears in Pingu At The Wedding Party. 'Gallery' Pingu Frozen Adults examine.PNG Promoting.png|The Salesman promoting a wind-up fire engine toy. MuseumWorker.PNG The Yellow Beaked Penguin ' The Yellow Beaked Penguin '''first' appeared in Pingu Makes a Mistake when Pingu and Pingo follow the path taken by the egg into her igloo. Later, when Pingu's Aunt was horrified because she saw the new born chick has a yellow beak that wasn't hers, Pingu knows exactly the mistake he made and they go straight back the other mother penguin's igloo. In Pingu and the Rubberband Plane, she has her own food stand. '''Appearance She looks similar to Pingu's Mother but with a small tuft on her head and also the colour of her beak is yellow. 'Appearances' 'Season 3' *Pingu Makes a Mistake 'Season 6' *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane She also made a short cameo in the music video Eskimo Disco 7-11. Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction Category:Lists